Jeff Collier
2010-14; his death) |children = John Sophia |parents = Billy Collier |partner = Tamzin Bayle (2014) |relatives=Richard Collier (brother) Margaret Collier (sister) Jamie Collier (nephew)}} Jeffrey "Jeff" Collier (died 4 October 2014) was a paramedic in the Holby Ambulance Service. He joined the service in 2007 and worked alongside his close friend, and later wife Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon during his time with the service. Early life Jeff was born to Billy Collier, and was one of three children, the others being Richard and Margaret. At some point prior to joining the ambulance service, Jeff met Lucy, who he would later marry. Time with the Ambulance Service (2007-2014) and Jeff on their wedding day.]] In February 2010, Dixie was shocked when her father, Arthur, arrived and told her he didn't have long to live. He jumped to conclusions that Dixie was in a relationship with Jeff when he saw them together, not knowing that she was a lesbian. He was delighted by the relationship, so Dixie didn't tell him the truth. He continued to mistake Jeff and Dixie for a couple, and told Dixie how anxious he was to see her get settled before he died. This lead Dixie to give her dad what he wanted, so she proposed to Jeff and they married. Jeff was a football-supporting geezer, but he was also a fantastic paramedic. He hated ‘Broken Britain’ and so he often took the youth of today under his wing, and he tried to make them the best that they can be. He pretended to be the King of his castle, but secretly he knew that Dixie wears the trousers. He had authority on the street and that's priceless to his colleagues. While climbing out of an overturned minibus in a RTA, the bus exploded and killed Jeff. Personal life Prior to being a paramedic, Jeff was married to Lucy Collier and they had two children; John and Sophia. After the two divorced, Jeff married co-worker Kathleen Dixon in 2010 to cover up her homosexuality from her father. In 2014, Jeff began a relationship with Tamzin Bayle, another paramedic who worked for the ambulance service. Despite being married to Dixie at the time, he said to her that he would have to get a divorce if he were to continue his relationship with Tamzin. However, before anything could come of it he perished when a vehicle exploded which had crashed earlier with some ED staff inside. Trivia *Nickname "The Hero Paramedic" *Jeff married Dixie to satisfy her father's dying wish. *He was previously married to Lucy and has two children - John and Sophia. *He took the death of his colleague Polly Emmerson very hard. *He was killed after rescuing Ash from an RTC involving Connie Beauchamp, Tess Bateman, Ash, Ethan Hardy and Lily Chao. Shortly after rescuing Ash, Jeff was killed when the minibus exploded. Behind the scenes Matt Bardock portrayed Jeff in Casualty from his arrival in 2007 to his final appearance in 2014. Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Paramedics Category:Deceased characters Category:Past characters Category:Characters Category:2007 arrivals Category:2014 departures